The present invention relates to power machinery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Hall effect sensor assembly for use in controlling operation of power machinery.
Power machines, such as skid steer loaders, typically have a frame which supports a cab and a movable lift arm which, in turn, supports a work tool such as a bucket. The movable lift arm is pivotally coupled to the frame of the skid steer loader by power actuators which are commonly hydraulic cylinders. In addition, the tool is coupled to the lift arm by one or more additional power actuators which are also commonly hydraulic cylinders. An operator manipulating the skid steer loader raises and lowers the lift arm, and manipulates the tool, by actuating the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm, and the hydraulic cylinder coupled to the tool. When the operator causes the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm to increase in length, the lift arm moves generally vertically upward. Conversely, when the operator causes the hydraulic cylinders coupled to the lift arm to decrease in length, the lift arm moves generally vertically downward. Similarly, the operator can manipulate the tool (e.g., tilt the bucket) by controlling the hydraulic cylinder coupled to the lift arm and the working tool to increase or decrease in length, as desired.
Skid steer loaders also commonly have an engine which drives a hydraulic pump to, in turn, power hydraulic traction motors which power movement of the skid steer loader. The traction motors are commonly coupled to the wheels through a drive mechanism such as a chain drive.
It is desirable that, under certain circumstances, the lift arm and the tool, or the drive mechanism, or both, be rendered inoperable. For example, in some prior devices, when an operator moves out of proper operating position in the cab of the skid steer loader, the hydraulic cylinders used to raise and lower the lift arm are locked out of operation. In such prior devices, an operator presence switch is coupled to the hydraulic circuit controlling the hydraulic cylinders to render the hydraulic lift cylinders inoperable when the operator presence switch indicates that the operator is out of proper operating position. One example of such a system is set out in the Minor et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,154.
In addition, in some prior devices, movable operator restraint bars are provided when the operator restraint bars are moved to a retracted or inoperative position, mechanical brakes or wheel locks lock the wheels of the skid steer loader. One example of such a system is set out in the Simonz U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,452.